1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mudguard mounting structure, for mounting a mudguard to a rear bumper of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been in use an auto-part such as a fender liner, a mudguard or the like to shield a vehicle body from flying rocks and mud at the time of driving the vehicle. When mounting an auto accessory such as a liner, a mudguard or the like, it is important to provide an outer appearance of the vehicle taking into account a balance between the auto accessory and other auto-parts in order not to impair the design or the like of the vehicle as a whole.
In recent years, wide tires have often been mounted on RV vehicles or the like. However, when mounting such tires, a flange portion serving as a turn-back portion of a rear fender has to be formed short in a cross direction thereof as compared to a case in which average tires are to be mounted. Theoretically, a flange portion serving as a turn-back portion of a rear bumper also needs to be formed short in a cross direction thereof in order to achieve unity in the outer appearance of the rear fender and the rear bumper (improve the outer appearance). Particularly, with regard to a rear bumper made of synthetic resin, there has been a need to improve strength of mounting using a reinforcement member or the like, when wide tires are to be mounted to thereby cause the turn-back portion to be formed short in the cross direction.
To meet such need, there has been proposed a mudguard mounting structure capable of ensuring strength of mounting of a mudguard relative to a rear bumper with a short flange portion, and not impairing aestheticness. Such mudguard mounting structure comprises a mounting member having a first mounting surface to be mounted on the rear bumper and longitudinally matching an inner surface shape of the rear bumper, and a second mounting surface for holding the mudguard. Further, a mounting portion through which the first mounting surface is fixed to the rear bumper is covered by a circumferential portion of the mudguard (e.g., see Japanese patent No. 3873038).